


petit déjeuner

by vtn



Series: And Justice For All [3]
Category: Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be quiet, I can hear the universe."  Xavier and Gaspard, the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petit déjeuner

Gaspard wonders if anything has changed at all. Xavier is very blasé about everything at first, smoking proudly at the breakfast table, like he's just made another conquest--Gaspard knows, after their lengthy discussions in the glow of the streetlamps from outside that the whole thing wasn't exactly a first for Xavier. 

"It's so easy to be you, isn't it?" he murmurs after Bertrand gets up, brushing the crumbs of a breakfast roll from his legs and laughing at the two of them. 

"Yes," says Xavier haughtily, and then, thinking better of it, "No! I have to sit here looking at you from across the table all the time. It's very difficult!" 

"What have I done?" Gaspard is hurt. Here Xavier goes again, being unpredictable and cryptic. 

"Nothing, that's just it!" He then proceeds to give Gaspard a look that burns right through his skin. He wonders if there are char marks on his bone marrow. "I look at you and I just want--everything, all at once." 

"Stop that," says Gaspard, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Stop what?"

"You're setting me on fire with your eyeballs and I don't appreciate it."

"Oh." Xavier looks down. He's almost girlish, his long eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's my super power."

"Like a secret ninja art of some sort?"

"Yes. It was passed down in my family for generations. My grandfather taught it to me as I sat by his deathbed--that's complete crap, you know..." He looks up. His eyes have gone back to normal temperature, and Gaspard could swear they're sparkling. "My grandfather is fine. He's very short though. I can rest my elbow on his head, like--" 

Xavier walks over to Gaspard's side of the table and rests his arm on Gaspard's hair. Neither of them talks or breathes. Xavier's fingers droop down over the side of Gaspard's head and touch his shoulder, and then he draws his hand back, running his fingers through Gaspard's hair. 

"Oh," he says, and leans in, his face right next to Gaspard's. "I couldn't help it."

Gaspard grabs Xavier's other hand then and holds it up to his face, marveling at how nicely shaped it is, how long and soft his fingers are. It's nice to do this without being in a rush. He kisses Xavier's palm and Xavier laughs. 

"That's good," Xavier says. "You're good. This is good."

And maybe nothing really has changed, because the excitement is still there the way it has been from the first moment when Gaspard noticed the things Xavier did to him. Gaspard sinks back into his chair. He feels a little bit like he's about to faint. Maybe Xavier has that super power too.

"Be quiet," he says into the tight skin on Xavier's arm. "I can hear the universe."


End file.
